Their First Christmas
by articcat621
Summary: Severus is determined to convince Hermione that they should spend Christmas alone, instead of with the Weasleys.


A/N: Written for the Quills & Parchment 'Under the Mistletoe' Comp 2016. Many thanks to my beta.

My Prompt: Even though Hermione's parents are still obliviated in Australia, she still has a huge family in the Weasleys, so Christmas celebrations will be just as chaotic as ever. How can Severus convince Hermione that a quiet, perhaps even romantic, Christmas might be preferable this year?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Their First Christmas**

Hermione hummed to herself as she rolled out the cookie dough on the counter before her. The front door to her cottage opened and she smiled at the entryway to the kitchen. "Severus," she greeted her beau as he entered.

Severus smiled when he saw her. Taking off his gloves, scarf, and jacket, he lay them on the table before moving towards her. Pulling her into his arms, he ignored her squeaky protests of 'hey!' He silenced her with a kiss.

Hermione responded eagerly, arching up against him. She didn't quite care that her hands and the front of her apron were covered in flour. All that mattered was that Severus's lips were pressed against hers, and she was happy.

Pulling away, Severus smirked at her. "The kitchen smells lovely."

She held her hands up, giggling. "I've been baking all day. This is my fourth batch."

"What kind?" He peered at the counter, glancing at the rolled-out dough. "Sugar cookie?"

"Close, snickerdoodle," Hermione replied. "Your favourite, I know." She kissed him lightly before stepping away and returning to the door. Picking up her cookie cutter, she began to cut out shapes. The one she was currently using was shaped like a Christmas tree. Earlier, she had used an angel, a snowman, and bell. Hermione always loved to bake cookies the Muggle way.

Severus took a seat on one of the stools located on the opposite side of the kitchen island. He picked up a snowman shape cookie and bit into it. He sighed happily.

Hermione beamed. "Good?"

"You know it is," Severus retorted, quickly finishing the cookie and grabbing a second. "So, I've been thinking about Christmas day."

Hermione glanced up at him. "Oh? What about it?" This was their first Christmas as a couple, and to be honest, Hermione was quite excited. Her parents were still in Australia obliviated as she was unable to return their memories, so she was excited to have someone close to be with. Not that she wasn't close to the Weasleys, because she certainly was, it just wasn't the same.

"I know you likely had plans for us to go to the Burrow, but I was curious to see if you'd be interested in doing something a little less… chaotic." He paused, watching her carefully for her reaction.

"I've always spent Christmas Day at the Burrow if I'm not with my parents," Hermione said, her heart racing a little nervously. "The Weasleys are my family."

"I know they are," Severus assured her. "I was only thinking that something a little more romantic and quiet would be nice this year."

Hermione worried her lower lip. "I just don't know, Severus. Molly would be sad."

"But she would understand," Severus pointed out. To his surprise, Molly had been one of the people to support his and Hermione's relationship when they shared it after the war.

"I'd have to think about it, Severus," Hermione said gently, still not convinced. "I just… What did you have in mind?"

"It's our first Christmas as a couple, Hermione. I have something romantic planned, if you decide that you're willing to skip out on going to the Burrow this year." Severus got off the stool and crossed around the island to her.

"What did you plan?" Hermione inquired, glancing up at him through her lashes.

"I'll tell you once you agree."

Hermione arched a brow, smiling. "You're rather sure that I'll say yes."

"You more than anyone knows just how convincing I can be," Severus whispered, his voice low and sensual.

She giggled softly. "Convince me then, Severus." She batted her lashes at him, smirking slightly before he pressed his lips against hers once more, kissing her passionately. Hermione moaned into the kiss, sighing happily.

Severus shifted, his hardened cock pressing against her thigh. He lowered his hands, pulling up her dress. He slipped a hand between her thighs, his fingers quickly pushing the lacey material of her knickers out of the way so he could properly rub her clit. He groaned, feeling just how wet she already was for him.

"Severus," she moaned as his lips began to suck and nip at her neck. He slipped a finger inside her, moving it slowly before adding another digit. "Ooooo," she moaned once more, her body quickly responding.

Severus chuckled. "Beautiful," he murmured in her ear before withdrawing his fingers and rubbing her clit. Her body tensed and he knew that her orgasm was fast approaching.

Hermione came with a cry, her hips bucking against Severus's hand as he brought her to completion. "Please," she begged. "I need you, Severus." She panted, unable to catch her breath, but she wanted him. She needed him. Her fingers trembled as she undid his belt buckle and slid both his trousers and pants down in one, swift motion. She reached for his cock, but Severus stopped her.

He grasped her by the hips and placed her onto the counter, careful to avoid the cookie dough. Hermione heard a bowl clattered as it was moved, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the feeling of Severus's hard cock sliding into her wet heat. She moaned loudly, her arms going around his neck.

She held onto him tightly as he thrust into her, his movements fast and rough. There was a hurried urgency to their coupling, as it often was. "Severus," she groaned, feeling her body tighten once more. She moved her hips, meeting his thrusts as best she could from her position on the counter. "Severus!" she cried, burying her face into his shoulder. She sucked at a sensitive spot on his collarbone, knowing that he would likely scold her later for leaving a mark.

Her orgasm washed over her once more, her inner walls gripping his cock tightly as her body spasmed. "Fuck, Severus!" she cried out once more.

Severus gripped her hips tightly, holding onto her as he thrust into her. Her inner walls gripped him so tightly, his own orgasm approached quickly. He came with a low moan, spilling himself inside of her. He kissed her tenderly, cupping her cheeks lightly. "Hermione," he murmured.

Hermione hummed, her body still feeling the effects of their lovemaking. She closed her eyes, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Severus rested his forehead against Hermione's, both of them panting as they tried to catch their breath. He carefully slipped out of her and lowered Hermione to the floor. They each adjusted their clothing, continuing to catch their breaths.

Hermione reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him.

"I love you," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear. She met his gaze, blushing slightly. "You have me thoroughly convinced that a Christmas holiday alone with you does sound better than the busyness of the Burrow."

Severus laughed before pressing a kiss to the top of her curls. "I've booked us a hotel room in New York City for the holiday. We've got tickets to see the Rockettes and reservations to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center, among a few others things."

A startled gasp escaped Hermione's mouth. She looked to him, eyes wide in a mixture of disbelief and excitement. "Are you serious?"

"Have you ever known me to joke about something so serious?" Severus countered with a raised brow.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione squealed in excitement. It had always been her dream to see New York City during the Christmas season, and now, Severus was making that dream come true. "I love you!" She gushed, covering his face with tender kisses. "I love you!" she repeated over and over.

Severus laughed, holding her in his embrace tightly. "I love you too, Hermione. Happy Christmas."

Hermione looked at him, love in her eyes. "Happy Christmas to you too, Severus." She pressed her lips firmly against his, Christmas cookies long forgotten as she led him to their bedroom to show him just how appreciative she was.


End file.
